


Lost in a God Forsaken Valley

by kingstoken



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Dammit Jim, leave me here"
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620865
Kudos: 6





	Lost in a God Forsaken Valley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndeadRobins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/gifts).



> Written for the [3 Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html). Prompt: Finding their way home

"Dammit Jim, leave me here, in the condition I'm in, I'm just slowing you down. If you can get out of this god forsaken valley then maybe the communicators will work."

Jim knew what he said was correct, Bones was badly hurt, and they had lost the medkit, but Jim also knew, that if he left Bones behind here, he may never see him again.

"No, if we find a way home, we do it together."


End file.
